RIVALS SUCK (FIXED VERSION)
by RADICALREDEM
Summary: What happens when Ash's Rival insults his best friend in a restaurant? AshxMisty Oneshot.


This is my first fan fiction. Don't be too harsh but constructive criticisms are appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon belongs to Nintendo. All I own are a copy of a few of the games. I came up with this plot but I'm not sure if that means I own it though.

* * *

Ash had just woken up. He had been home only two days yet he was already bored. He had recently returned from the Hoenn Region and wasn't used to not traveling.

At that moment he made a decision. He got up, got dressed, packed some clothes, and walked out the door after leaving a note for his mom telling her that he was going to visit a friend for a few days.

With Pokéballs and Pikachu in tow, Ash set out for the home of his best friend, Misty.

*Two days of non stop travel later*

"We're almost there Pikachu." Ash said to the yellow mouse Pokémon sitting on his shoulder.

"Pika pi. Pikachu Pika Pikachupi? (Finally. Do you think we'll find Misty?)" the tired Pikachu asked.

"I hope so. I've really missed her." he replied. Over the years Ash had slowly been able to decipher what Pikachu was saying to a point where he rarely had to guess.

Pikachu put on a mischievously knowing grin. "Pika Pika Pi. (I wonder why.)." he said.

Ash, oblivious as always, just shrugged off the strange comment with a confused expression on his face.

Finally they arrived at the Cerulean Gym. Ash walked into the gym and strode over to the battlefield.

An orange haired girl was swimming laps around the pool, she hadn't yet noticed his presence.

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for the gym leader, do you know where she is?" he asked, feigning ignorance to the fact that she was right in front of him.

"I'm the gym leader, and I'm sorry, but the gym is closed today. Looks like my idiot sisters forgot to lock the door... Ash?" she said with a shocked expression on her face.

"Took you long enough to figure out who I was." He said with a mischievious smirk, but the next thing he knew he was being tackled into a hug by the still sopping wet girl. "Whoa, Misty, I know you must have missed me but do you have to get me soaked?"

"Sorry, but I'm just so glad to see you." she replied, still hugging him.

"Pika Pikachupi Pika Pikapi? (Ok but why are you hugging him?)." Pikachu asked walking up.

Misty immediately let go and started blushing. "Sorry, I guess I got a little too excited."

"Well how about you go dry off and then we go get something to eat. I'm buying."

"Same old Ash, you and your stomach. But that does sound fun." she said while walking over to her towel.

"Hey Misty, do you mind if I stay in the guest room for a few days while I'm here?" he asked.

"Sure, go unpack your stuff while I go change." she replied.

He went to the guest room and unpacked. He then grabbed his wallet and then walked out, leaving Pikachu to play with Misty's Pokémon. When he got to the lobby he found Misty, not in her usual tank top and jeans, but in a nice red sundress. Her hair was also down.

"Wow Misty, you look great." he said.

"T-thank you." she said blushing.

"C'mon. Let's go get something to eat." he said, still taking in the sight of the girl accompanying him.

They then left the gym.

*At The Restaurant*

"The food here is really good." he said before taking another bite of his hamburger.

"It's not bad." she said, taking a bite of her salad. (Why did Ash have to choose some greasy burger joint?) she thought to herself.

That's when things went sour. Into the restaurant walked trouble in the form of Gary Oak and his entourage of girls.

"Well if it isn't little Ashy boy on a date with his girlfriend."

Misty blushed and looked down into her salad.

Go away Gary, can't you see that you aren't wanted here?" he said angrily toward his rival.

"Aww, is Ashy jealous because I'm always surrounded by gorgeous girls and all he has is that ugly ginger?" he said in a mocking tone.

Misty started crying into her salad. Seeing this made Ash mad.

"Look, she is crying becau..." but he was cut off as Ash stood up and punched Gary in the stomach so hard that the wind was knocked out of him.

Misty looked up from her salad in surprise.

"Misty is the most beautiful girl I have ever met and she is way nicer than all of your 'fans' combined." he shouted at Gary.

Leaving Gary there lying on the ground Ash grabbed Misty's hand and pulled her gently out of her seat and brought her back to the gym before she could realize what had just happened.

Once they were inside the guest room Ash finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry Misty." he said.

"For what Ash? You didn't do anything wrong." she asked.

"For putting you through that situation. I should have just got rid of him before he said anything." he responded, looking down at the ground.

"Thank you." she said after a few moments of silence.

"Huh?" he asked, looking up.

"I said thank you, for saying such a nice thing about me. Even though it wasn't true." she replied.

"Mist, every word I said back there was true." he said, brushing a strand of hair from in front of her face.

"Ash, there is something I've wanted to tell you for a long time." she said.

"What is it Mist?" he asked.

"I really like you Ash." she said.

"I like you too Mist. You're my best friend." he replied.

"No, Ash, I'm saying that I like you as more then a friend." she said quietly. "I love you."

Ash felt like his mind was about to explode. He sat there for a second thinking about every interaction they had ever had before realizing something. He was in love with her too.

He came to his senses and realized that Misty was walking out the door crying. He ran after her. When he caught up he grabbed her by the arm, spun her around, and kissed her on the lips.

She was surprised at first but eventually she just started enjoying it and leaned into his kiss.

Eventually they broke apart for air. Then Ash broke the silence. "I love you too."

* * *

Done. Hoping that everyone was close enough to in character. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
